


Light Up

by alakeofstars



Series: Wish You Were Here [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Married Life, Software Engineers In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakeofstars/pseuds/alakeofstars
Summary: “What kind of question is that?” The shirt he had been considering was forgotten as he closed the distance between them, bracing himself on the bed so he could lean in and kiss Ten. “I miss you when I’m just at work.”“Don’t say that, puppy,” Ten said, his voice soft and pouty.“I do,” Yukhei insisted and kissed him again. “Even when I’m just at the grocery store.”“Is that why you bring me home all of those sweets? Because you’re thinking about me?” Ten asked, bouncing his leg to burn off the giddy, happy energy that built whenever Yukhei kissed him.“Mm-hm,” Yukhei hummed affirmatively as his lips wandered along his jaw.“You’re so smitten,” Ten whispered with a grin.“Mm-hm,” his husband hummed again.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Wish You Were Here [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148465
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Light Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative soundtrack: Straight Into Your Arms by Vance Joy, just saying.

> _Light up, carry me home_
> 
> _‘Cause your eyes are all I wanna know_
> 
> _You light up the world for me, oh_
> 
> _You light up the world for me, oh_
> 
> 'Light Up', Sucré

Ten worried that they were moving too fast when they started spending every weekend together but, ultimately, it made sense for them and like it or not, quarantine had changed a lot of things. The bond that they had forged during quarantine — during their long walks in the rain and the evenings on the couch, hands clasped, Ten’s head resting on Yukhei shoulder — was strong and well-rooted, so even when things did get better and the vaccination came out and restrictions loosened, they stayed tightly knit. Ten’s worries about what it would be like _when_ they broke up slowly faded, until they were worries about _if_ , and then even those disappeared.

When Yukhei’s lease was up, Ten broke his and they rented an apartment together. They added a cat to the family and, after watching Ten sweetly dote on Louis, Yukhei brought home Leon. Ten found Yukhei browsing through Zillow one night, before bed, and they discussed buying a house. Ten wanted a big kitchen and natural sunlight; Yukhei wanted a yard, room for a dog and a garden. A few weeks later, Yukhei proposed and then everything was a beautiful whirlwind.

A month before their wedding, they toured a sweet little house together in a quiet neighborhood, within walking distance of shops and restaurants. The realtor apologized up and down about the rain, fretting that it would ruin the showing, but it was perfect: Ten and Yukhei sat together on the backyard porch swing and Ten could see the flower boxes that Yukhei would build in the back, near the fence. He could see the hammock where they’d pile in together on summer nights; he could see the strings of twinkling lights they’d wrap around the tree branches.

“This is it, isn’t it?” Yukhei had asked, reaching for Ten’s hand, and Ten smiled and nodded. They had found their home.

Married life was dreamy, especially after Ten learned that he no longer needed to brace himself for the unknown. With Yukhei at his side, he could — and would — survive anything. They got a dog, a little beagle, and spent a week giving her long, thoughtful looks and trying out names from the list that Ten had taped to the refrigerator. They settled on Bella and both worked from home for almost a month to make sure she was settled and happy, trading off throughout the night to take her out every few hours.

Ten wondered what Yukhei would be like as a father as he watched him scoop Bella up and hold her against his shoulder. Neither knew if they wanted to have children and that, they had agreed, was all right. There was no rush. But Ten would be lying if he said he never thought about it, especially when he watched Yukhei with the neighbor kids, and then again when his in-laws came to visit and Yukhei and his younger brother played basketball in the driveway. Yukhei was so patient and encouraging. He would, if he wanted to be, if they both wanted, be the sweetest, most adoring father, Ten thought and then he loved him even more, just for the possibility.

Eventually his mother-in-law joined him at the window and together, they watched as Yukhei spun the basketball on his fingertip and then, slowly transfer it to his brother. Through the window, Ten could hear Yukhei’s celebratory clap and joyful laughter.

“You bring out the best in him,” his mother-in-law had said softly and when Ten looked over, she pulled him into a side hug. “Thank you for loving him so much,” and Ten responded the only way he knew how: “it’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

* * *

After the pandemic, neither Yukhei or Ten cared to travel that frequently, and especially not by plane. There were, however, times when one or the other would have to fly into another city for work.

“Are you going to miss me?” He asked from his place on the bed. Yukhei was picking through his wardrobe and packing his suitcase but he paused, giving Ten a look.

“What kind of question is that?” The shirt he had been considering was forgotten as he closed the distance between them, bracing himself on the bed so he could lean in and kiss Ten. “I miss you when I’m just at work.”

“Don’t say that, puppy,” Ten said, his voice soft and pouty.

“I _do_ ,” Yukhei insisted and kissed him again. “Even when I’m just at the grocery store.”

Ten sometimes wondered if they were codependent but then, more often than not, realized he was looking for cracks in their foundation out of old habit. He missed Yukhei, too, when they were apart, but it wasn’t impossible, it didn’t hurt, and they both encouraged each other to take space for themselves. Yukhei had his running and his tomato plants, and Ten had a standing dinner date with friends from college and a rotation of workout classes that Yukhei very fondly called his “world tour.”

“Is that why you bring me home all of those sweets? Because you’re thinking about me?” Ten asked, bouncing his leg to burn off the giddy, happy energy that built whenever Yukhei kissed him.

“Mm-hm,” Yukhei hummed affirmatively as his lips wandered along his jaw.

“You’re so smitten,” Ten whispered with a grin.

“Mm- _hm_ ,” his husband hummed again.

Yukhei finished packing and they cooked dinner together, despite Ten’s usual insistence that Yukhei steer clear. In the morning, he’d be on a plane, flying across country and Ten would be alone in the house for the week; he would make an exception if it gave him just a few more minutes with him. After dinner, Yukhei went for his evening jog with the dog and Ten finished a few little chores and then settled in the living room. After Yukhei’s shower, he joined him and they made a cozy little nest on the couch together, and then promptly ignored the television in favor of each other.

“You smell so good,” Ten mumbled, his eyes half-closing as Yukhei’s teeth grazed over his neck.

The couch had a chaise, allowing for Yukhei to stretch out, while Ten straddled his waist, one hand on Yukhei’s shoulder and the other resting on the back of the couch. Every so often, when the tease of Yukhei’s mouth got to him, he would grind against him and then both would sigh.

“Stole your body wash again,” Yukhei answered, pausing in his work to smile slyly against Ten’s skin. It earned him a gentle slap on the shoulder but Ten was smiling, too, because as much as he complained, he loved that _this_ , out of anything in the world, was their ongoing battle.

Using the hand on Yukhei’s shoulder, Ten pressed him back against the couch. “You’re terrible,” he whispered, his voice full of love and affection, and then he kissed Yukhei hungrily, moaning as he felt his husband’s large hands drift over his thighs and then span across his ass. Yukhei tugged him closer and Ten answered him with a roll of his hips.

“Should we go upstairs?” Yukhei asked and the thought of it sent a thrill down Ten’s back, but he shook his head, his body still grinding into Yukhei’s lap. “No?”

“Here,” Ten murmured.

Yukhei nodded and started to roll Ten onto the couch but Ten shook his head again.

“Let me tonight,” he breathed, his hands moving to Yukhei’s face.

“Yeah?” Yukhei smiled, somehow still bashful after all of the years they had been together and all of the times that Ten had fucked him.

“Is that okay?” Ten asked, his thumbs petting his cheeks. Ten knew that Yukhei was so deeply present during sex and there was something about Ten fucking him that felt almost overwhelming. He loved it, he told Ten once, when he worriedly asked, but there was something that was almost too much. “We can do something else, if you want.”

“No,” Yukhei answered so quickly that Ten laughed, and then he blushed with a grin. “Please?”

“You don’t have ask me twice,” Ten teased and then he crushed his mouth against Yukhei’s, his tongue slipping past his lips. Yukhei’s hands relaxed, turning more into a touch than a grasp, and Ten rolled against him again, starting up that steady, fluid rhythm that he knew Yukhei loved.

It wasn’t long before they were both panting heavily against their kiss. Ten could feel Yukhei through their clothes, the fitted joggers that Yukhei had pulled on after his shower and the denim of Ten’s jeans, and he loved knowing that he turned him on that much, so quickly.

“I’m going to fuck you so good,” Ten said, his face still close to his husband’s, “your hands are going to shake.”

“Fuck,” Yukhei exhaled with a laugh. “I want you so bad.”

“Yeah?” Ten reached for his hand and slowly slid it back to his thigh, then further up until Yukhei’s palm was against his erection. “You want this? You want my cock?”

Yukhei nodded fiercely, his eyes dropping between them, his hand rubbing and squeezing Ten through his pants. “Yeah.”

Ten leaned in and kissed Yukhei again, sucking in his breath as he did, wanting to leave him dizzy and thrumming with desire. “I’m going to go get lube,” he whispered against his lips. “Stay here.”

And then he was off, taking the stairs to their bedroom two at a time. Lube was in either bedside table drawer but because they were fooling around on the couch and not in bed, Ten grabbed a condom from his and then was heading back down the stairs so quickly he reached for the railing, lest he slip in his haste.

Yukhei had wisely pulled the curtains while Ten was upstairs. His shirt was stripped off and he palmed himself lazily, his smile slow and sexy when Ten returned.

 _Jesus Christ_ , Ten thought. _And he’s mine._

“Getting started without me?” Ten teased, climbing back onto his husband’s lap.

Yukhei’s hands moved to his waist and he pushed up, needy and tempting. “I _missed_ you,” he murmured back and Ten giggled.

“I’m here, I’m here.”

Together, they shifted on the couch, Yukhei laying back against the cushions with Ten crouched between his parted legs. Ten set the condom and the bottle on the console table behind the couch, and then ducked his head so he could kiss over Yukhei’s stomach.

He was beautiful, truly, and Ten told him so whenever he could, even though Yukhei would shake his head with a shy smile. “Too muscular,” he’d argue and then Ten would stroke his hands over him, his tongue laving over his skin because that was exactly what he found so beautiful about his body: his strength.

Yukhei watched him closely and then, as Ten began to tug his pants down, he whispered, “love you.”

“I love you _more_ ,” Ten said softly before lowering his head and licking a thick stripe over Yukhei’s hard cock, starting from the base and moving up toward the tip.

Yukhei’s moan was music to Ten’s ears and only spurred him on. Before too long, Ten had his lips wrapped around his cock, his head bobbing slow and steady as he sucked. One of Yukhei’s hands rest on the back of his head, gentle and patient. The first time Yukhei had done that, touched Ten while he sucked him off, Ten had worried that it wasn’t quite right, that Yukhei wanted him faster or harder, but he learned over time that it was only because Yukhei wanted and loved that connection as Ten went down on him.

“God,” his husband gasped, eyes closing, “baby.”

Ten reached for his free hand and thread their fingers together, squeezing gently as he increased his suction, letting the head of Yukhei’s cock tease against the roof of his mouth before swallowing him deeper. Yukhei’s hips jerked and he groaned.

After a while, Yukhei’s hand moved from Ten’s hair to his shoulder, and Ten knew that he was close and he lifted his head.

“Do you want to come in my mouth?” He murmured before pressing a kiss against his hipbone. His fist rolled up and down over his cock, keeping him right there on the edge and Yukhei whimpered. “Or do you want to come on me?”

“On you,” Yukhei gasped. “Please, on you.”

Ten stood up from the couch and together, they rid Yukhei of the last of his clothes before Ten took off his shirt. He jolted when he felt a hand on him, rubbing him briskly through his jeans and found that Yukhei had sat up.

“Puppy,” he said with a groan, “it’s supposed to be _my_ turn.”

Yukhei tried to look sorry but Ten knew he wasn’t at all, and he loved his hands on him, teasing his hard cock through the denim before reaching for the button and zipper of his jeans. He was gentle as he undressed him, even though Ten knew he wanted to hurry through it, anxious in his desire to have Ten naked and pushing in deep. Once they were both naked, Ten pushed Yukhei back on the couch and told him very sweetly to stay there.

“Patience is a virtue,” he teased as he reached for the condom and then ripped the package open with his teeth. The foil was cast aside and he made a show of rolling the rubber down his cock, knowing that Yukhei was watching intently. When Ten groaned for good measure, Yukhei echoed the sound behind the back of his hand.

It was nothing compared to the sound he made when Ten fucked into him with his finger, and then two. This was Ten’s favorite part — no, he amended. One of his favorite parts, watching Yukhei eyes shut and his head tilt back as Ten opened him up. There were other favorite parts, too, like how Yukhei held his waist when he rode him, like how Yukhei kissed him hard after he swallowed, his tongue searching through his mouth for the hint of a taste of himself. All of the sweet, almost shy looks and smiles that Ten had come to realize was just _Yukhei_ and his sexual expression, rather than shame or hesitance.

“Need you,” his husband whispered, his hands reaching for Ten, and Ten crooned back, “I’ve got you.”

As Ten lowered himself, Yukhei’s legs wrapped loosely around him, still giving him space to guide his cock. And then, and then —

“Ten!” Yukhei gasped with a shudder, his back arching as Ten pushed in. His fingertips brushed up Ten’s sides and over his back, making him shiver and pause, but just for a moment.

He loved this part, too, watching Yukhei’s face as he bottomed out, their bodies flush. There had been a time in Ten’s life when he had watched his partners carefully, monitoring for anything other than pleasure; he had watched his ex-boyfriend drift away during sex and it had scared him when they first started dating and Yukhei had grown quiet, because he didn’t want to be left alone, not during sex, not ever. But like the worry of _when_ and _if_ , the anxiety over being physically with Yukhei but mentally abandoned eased.

He knew, now, it was just a lot.

“I love you,” Ten murmured, his head tilted as he watched the flickers of thoughts and feelings move across Yukhei’s beautiful face, and his voice acted as an anchor for his husband, because Yukhei opened his eyes and smiled.

“I love you,” he sighed.

“Good?” Ten asked and when Yukhei nodded, he leaned in and kissed him.

Yukhei liked it different than Ten: where Ten wanted him hard and heavy against him, so he could feel Yukhei ghosting across his body hours later, Yukhei preferred slow and steady, rolling thrusts. Ten took his time, his strokes into him languid but thorough, pulling almost all of the way out before easing it at an angle that made Yukhei’s breath shudder out of him.

“You feel so fucking good,” Ten rasped, watching Yukhei’s face. “You always feel so fucking good.”

Their foreplay had wound Yukhei up tightly and he panted heavily through his mouth, doing his best to meet Ten’s thrusts. Fingers pressed deeply into Ten’s shoulders and he groaned, loving how that, like so many aspects of the moment, was almost too much as well. Yukhei’s head dropped back again and Ten knew, then, that he was close and picked up the tempo and intensity of his thrusts.

“Going to come for me?” He asked and then smirked as Yukhei nodded. “I love feeling you come for me, you always come so hard,” Ten continued, “come on me, come on my cock —“

And that was enough to send Yukhei flying, his body jolting up against Ten, his cum hot and sticky across their stomachs as Ten fucked him through his orgasm. Ten couldn’t help but laugh, soft and joyful; it made him happy, just so fucking happy to see and feel Yukhei like this.

“You, you,” Yukhei pleaded and Ten hushed him with a kiss, biting his bottom lip hard as his thrusts came harder. He thought of Yukhei on top of him, hard and fast. He thought of riding him in bed, Yukhei’s hands pulling his body down as he thrust up. He thought of Yukhei pressing him against the tile in the shower, his gasping breath echoing back at him as the water poured down on their bodies. He thought —

“Yukhei!” Ten cried out, snapping up into his husband one last time and then holding close as his climax ripped through him.

Two strong arms enveloped him and Ten pressed his face against Yukhei’s chest, whimpering as he gasped. He wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind, where he was still vaguely conscious and aware, if this was what Yukhei meant when he said it was overwhelming and his heart ached with more love than he knew how to express if so.

When it ended, he was left a gasping, panting mess on Yukhei’s chest, too tired to move — not that Yukhei would have let him. One hand stroked over his damp back and another rest on the back of his head, keeping him close, and Ten could hear the thud of Yukhei’s heartbeat, how it was beginning to slow now that they both had come.

“I love you.”

“Mm,” Yukhei hummed. “I love you too.”

And they stayed there, together, long into the night.

* * *

The next morning, they both woke early and showered together, Yukhei washing Ten’s hair for him and then Ten soaping him up, generously using his own body wash so Yukhei would smell like him on the flight. They had breakfast and Yukhei rest his hand on Ten’s knee, and when it the driver called to let Yukhei know that he was there, Ten walked him to the door.

“I love you, puppy,” Ten said, soft and sweet, going up on his toes so that he could kiss him.

Yukhei wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist and held him tight and close. “I love _you_ ,” he said with a smile. “Is it silly that I miss you already?”

“Nah.” Ten smiled back and then nuzzled his nose against Yukhei’s. “I miss you, too, puppy.”

Ten waved from the window and caught the flying kiss that Yukhei sent before he ducked into the car, and then he turned and thread his fingers behind the back of his head, stretching, unsure of what to do next. The house was quiet without him, too quiet. He walked to back to the kitchen and tapped his phone; before long, the room was full of music, _their_ song.

Yukhei would be home soon and Ten couldn’t wait to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, please forgive any typos. I am sure I'll see them sometime later and correct them, but I sat down and wrote this in one sitting and was feeling a few different ways.
> 
> Second of all, thank you so much for everyone has read and sent kudos and wrote comments for this series. I suspect this will my last update for this series but it has been such a pleasure to write and explore, and... yeah. Thank you. So, so much. I hope this was a good send-off for them. They really deserve it. 
> 
> Bless, stay safe everyone.


End file.
